


There are no strings on me (But there might be)

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [18]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, Other, Psychological Horror, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The process of forgetting to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are no strings on me (But there might be)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18 - Ball-jointed Doll

The thing is, she'd thought the change would happen all at once. That she wouldn't even be aware of it. Just like going to sleep.

She was wrong. And it was all the worse because the change didn't seem to be really happening to her.

Pico still roamed free, Dolce had made sure of that, but this thing... This thing that was attached to her now, it was a hundred times worse.

It looked like Pico, if she had been drawn by some shaky-handed artist just waking from a nightmare. It moved like nothing from this world, and Dolce was the one making it dance along with the strings.

It looked like Pico...

Who was Pico?

Pico was important, wasn't she? As important as Venti.

Who was Venti?

Dolce tried to raise her hands to her head to cradle it and maybe ease the oncoming headache, but her arms flopped unresponsively. They felt weak and limp, like they weren't really flesh and bone. Her hands felt even heavier, but she still held the puppetry strings.

Well, she was a puppeteer wasn't she? She'd always had these strings. Hadn't she?

Was she the one holding the strings, or was she on them?

Dolce tried to raise her hands...

Dolce...

Who was Dolce?

\---

The doors to the theater swung open.

Marionetta rose, twisted, roared.

She moved like nothing from this world, and something was making her dance along.


End file.
